Many devices such as the rotary mascara applicator; the vibrating mascara applicator; the vibratable and reversibly rotatable mascara applicator; and the reciprocating rotating vibrating bidirectional mascara applicator have been developed that provide a means to apply cosmetic product, such as mascara to eyelashes. However, none provide the advanced mechanical means for the applicator head to simultaneously reciprocate, bidirectionally rotate and vibrate for purposes of applying cosmetic product, such as mascara to the eyelashes as the present invention.